


未命名章节

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: 一个简短的关于叔叔帮侄子度过发情期的故事





	未命名章节

年轻人火热的阴茎在他体内乱无章法地横冲直撞，顶得他一个劲倒抽凉气。

“轻，轻一点，kid.”但丁抱住尼禄的头按在自己胸前，尼禄的脸在他饱满的胸肉上摩挲，嘴唇在胸毛上磨蹭几下找到了挺立其中的乳头，他一口叼住但丁的乳头用舌头来回拨弄。对但丁抗议的低吟置若罔闻，尼禄掐住他的屁股把自己深深埋进去，把但丁的咒骂顶成细碎的呜咽。

下肢被抬高的姿势让但丁的肩颈抵着床，头不断和床板亲密接触，不知道是过于激烈的性爱还是头部撞击让但丁眼前直冒金星，尼禄卡在他腰间的恶魔之手散发着不同以往的高温，腹部的鼓胀更是让他被快感折磨出眼泪。

但丁努力抬起头看去，尼禄抿紧了嘴唇埋头苦干。但丁看到自己的肚子上已经有不少白色的痕迹，汗水顺着尼禄的头发流下来落在他肚子上和那些精液混在一起，但丁伸手在自己肚子上摸了一把，然后坏心眼地把那些混合液抹在尼禄挂着汗珠的鼻尖上。

“我如果是女人肯定要怀孕了。”但丁说着抬高左腿勾在尼禄腰间，“要不你努把力试试看？”尼禄咬紧了牙，陷进但丁屁股里的手指捏紧了掌下结实的肌肉，皮肤表面的汗珠让他的手不断打滑，尼禄只能半托着但丁的屁股让他的阴茎继续在那紧窄湿滑的甬道里抽动，即便考虑到半魔人的优异体质，但丁体内也紧过头了，尼禄觉得自己虽然会忍不住一泄如注，就像他们几年前的第一次一样，这件事作为床上的余兴节目被但丁反复提起足足笑了他几个月，直到他把但丁操到哑着嗓子道歉。

但丁低沉性感的声线在这种场合总是有额外作用，“闭嘴！”尼禄一巴掌拍在他屁股上发出清脆的声音，有弹性的肌肉甚至晃出了波浪，尼禄感觉但丁一瞬间把自己夹的更紧，呼吸也越发急促。

“看来这局我赢了。”尼禄掐着但丁的腰把他翻了个身，跪趴在床上，青年人的蛮力让被操得头脑发昏的中年人挣脱不开，尤其是他屁股里的凶器越发坚挺起来。

“如果你是指让我头晕，你的确做到了，kid.”但丁的脸被按在床单里，呼吸受阻身体还被折起来的滋味没有让他停止嘴贫，尼禄一手按住他的肩膀用身体压住但丁不让他起身，挺腰在但丁体内继续冲撞，右手的恶魔之手扬起，一掌拍在他另外一半屁股上，这次的脆响远胜之前，火辣的触感从屁股沿着脊椎一路上窜直奔大脑。

“谁输谁赢还不一定，old man.”尼禄的声音没有了往日的清亮，但丁努力别过头试图观察尼禄的情况结果被按着脑袋固定在床上，屁股上又挨了一巴掌，上一记的触感还残留在屁股上，再次重叠上的掌掴让他脸上有些挂不住，还有一些更深层的原因。

尽管难以启齿，但是不可否认的是一种奇怪的快感在尼禄用鬼手揉捏他屁股上的掌印时升起，甚至比屁股里把他填满的阴茎让他的腿越发酸软，被顶得不住摇晃的阴茎也开始跳动。

但丁手伸到背后握住尼禄还按在他屁股上的鬼手，发烫的角质层让他手指不禁颤抖，“你认输了？”尼禄抓住但丁的手把它按在他背后，“还是说，”接着他用鬼手锋利的指尖划过但丁屁股上已经消肿还泛红的皮肤，但丁觉得从自己大腿开始起鸡皮疙瘩，尼禄也摸到了，但丁结实的大腿上几乎爬满了凸起，他没想到但丁敏感到这个地步，他不住颤抖的脊背和断断续续的呜咽无一不说明但丁处在高潮的边缘。

但丁在他发情期时的过分纵容助长了尼禄的胆量。年轻人放开但丁被压制的手臂，恶魔之手在他手腕上留下一圈红印，还有角质层烙下的痕迹。后背的压力减轻了些也让但丁得以喘口气，尼禄埋在他体内的阴茎停止运动，被吊得不上不下的但丁扭头看着尼禄，年轻人笑得露出犬牙，他突然扬起手重重拍在但丁屁股上，这下贴近大腿内侧，尼禄可以感觉到自己的指尖略过但丁饱满的阴囊，快感伴随痛觉直冲脑海，但丁来不及控制声音，背部肌肉紧绷身体几乎成一张拉满的弓，眼前闪过金星呼吸一时都屏住了。

被打屁股到射精，实在是太丢脸了。但丁塌下腰把脸埋进枕头里，任由尼禄扶住他打晃的大腿。年轻人被高潮时突然收紧痉挛的肠道夹得忍不住，扶着但丁的腰在他仍在紧张状态下的后穴冲刺，不断紧缩的肠肉被反复顶开，粗壮的阴茎摩擦刺激着但丁的前列腺，他发出几声悠长的呻吟，从阴囊压榨出更多精液射在床单上。

尼禄毫无征兆的射在他体内，来自半魔人的优秀基因让尼禄把大量精液随着抽送推向但丁体内深处，微凉的液体给他带来不容忽视的压迫感，但丁在加倍快感中被推向另一个巅峰，他大张着嘴却发不出任何声音，触感在高潮中被无限放大，过多的精液在活塞运动中被挤压出去，从他被撑成一个圈的肛门缝隙里溢出，顺着他腿根流下。尼禄强有力的冲撞和射精后也不见疲软的阴茎让他已经适应了性爱的身体也不住随之颤抖。

发情期的半魔人精力旺盛得可怕，尼禄把但丁抱起来后背顶在墙上，有力的双臂托住他的屁股。但丁双腿在尼禄背后交叉，两瓣臀肉随着尼禄手指揉捏从中间的缝隙流下粘稠的液体。但丁双手搂着尼禄的脖子，把他的脸按向自己胸口，尼禄含住但丁挺立的乳头像吮吸着并不存在的奶水一样，在但丁柔软的胸肉上留下一圈牙印。

但丁的阴茎贴着尼禄的腹肌不住摩擦，已经有些稀薄的精液从阴囊里被挤出，但丁不再压抑自己的呻吟，他呼喊着尼禄的名字，鼓励年轻人用更有力的撞击刺穿自己，深处受到刺激时他勾起脚趾，大腿夹紧了尼禄的侧肋，但丁夹在两人之间的阴茎抖了几下什么都没有射出来，干性高潮连绵不断的快感让但丁和尼禄都沉浸其中。尼禄更是又一次在但丁体内深处射精，并用阴茎堵住了唯一的出口。

这场被两个主角忽视了时间的性爱持续了很久，久到但丁的嗓子已经沙哑到只能发出野兽一样的呜咽，他的腿已经没有力气夹住尼禄，只能靠年轻人把他的膝盖搭在肩头，良好的身体素质让但丁轻而易举就被对折，两个人紧密相连的位置已经被各种体液弄得一塌糊涂，这并不影响两人在做爱的时候接吻。尼禄的吻技是但丁一手调教出来的，现在他已经可以顶住那双浅蓝色眼睛的凝视目光笔直得看过去。

明明被发情期困扰的人是尼禄，但丁却更像一个渴望怀孕的雌性，抬高腰腹渴望尼禄在他体内注入更多精液，仿佛他体内正有一颗迫不及待等着受精的卵子。疲惫和困倦席卷了但丁，他小心翼翼捧着自己微微隆起的小腹，好像感觉到里面已经开始孕育一个胎儿，尼禄抬高但丁的腿，再次把没有不应期的阴茎埋进但丁被过度使用到红肿的后穴，堆积在肠道内过多的精液被挤出来，顺着但丁的大腿和屁股往下流。休息受到打扰的但丁抬手挥舞着试图驱赶妨碍他睡觉的捣蛋鬼，尼禄握住他的手腕放在胸前，手臂环住但丁把他搂在怀里。


End file.
